


Бывают и просто сны (с)

by tarakihi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка про мелких будущих саннинов ещё. Всё в названии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бывают и просто сны (с)

***

Сбоку из полутьмы раздалось неясное вымученное бормотание, судорожный выдох, и через секунду хриплое "...лядь!".  
Орочимару недовольно повернулся, бросив в костёр пару веток.  
\- Ты чего?  
Джирайя, только что мирно дремавший возле ровно потрескивающего огня, сидел с вытаращенными глазами и явно ещё не совсем понимал, где находится. Сфокусировав шальной взгляд на напарнике, он наконец выдохнул:  
\- Что с руками?  
Орочимару моргнул, аккуратно положил на колени свиток, медленно поднял обе руки и внимательно осмотрел.  
\- А что не так? - он показал ладони Джирайе.  
Тот успел приподняться на локтях, помотать головой, отгоняя сон.  
\- Да ничего. Приснится же всякая ерунда...  
Напарник покосился на него с откровенным любопытством, но ничего не стал спрашивать. Только вопросительно кашлянул.  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь отрубали руки? - со вздохом спросил Джирайя.  
Над поляной повисла тишина. Орочимару внимательно посмотрел на него. В жёлтых глазах тусклой ртутью переливалось пламя костра.  
\- Ты что, издеваешься?  
\- Блин, - сказал Джирайя и проснулся окончательно. Помолчал, мотнул взлохмоченной головой. - Забудь.  
\- Что там тебе приснилось такое страшное, - тут же ехидно протянул наглый змеёныш, - что ты даже во сне заговорил? Кому что отрубали на самом деле, м-м-м?  
\- Я же сказал, забудь! - рассердился Джирайя, бросив в него тонким прутом  
Тот небрежным движением руки отбил прут в костёр. Отвернулся, фыркнул и равнодушно уставился в свой свиток. Ему было интересно, разумеется, но расспрашивать он не станет ни за что, гордая сволочь.  
"Ну и пожалуйста!" - подумал Джирайя, тоже отворачиваясь.  
Скоро их должна была догнать Цунаде, потом будет ещё три часа на отдых, - и возвращение с не самой сложной для молодых чуунинов миссии будет зависеть только от скорости шага. Никаких вопросов, никаких издевательств над собой и ночных разговоров с этим самодовольным придурком.  
Всё равно, подумал он в полудрёме, мало ли что может присниться, когда общаешься с ним несколько дней кряду.  
"Е-рун-да," - отчётливо решил он, закрывая глаза.  
Орочимару лениво изучал свиток.  
Костёр сыто трещал сухими ветками.


End file.
